


Bandaids

by july_v, shadowandrhyme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid didn't think he would get a family like this, but he knew, from the moment him and Geno saw the tiny twins, that it was exactly the family that would be the best for him.</p><p>Or, a collection of drabbles about Sid and Geno and their adopted Russian twins Anya and Oli. Each chapter is a different drabble written by either <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme">shadowandrhyme</a> or <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v">july_v</a>, or a rewritten roleplay scene. We have a LOT of headcanon about Anya and Oli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno's meeting lasted longer than he expected. When he came back home, he was met with a scene he didn't quite expect.

Geno felt a little guilty about leaving Sid with Oli and Anya for so long while the two of them were at the age where they had an endless supply of energy and would be ready to run around the house even when both Geno and Sid were ready to drop into bed and never get up again. But the meeting lasted almost two hours longer than Geno had thought it would and then he got stuck in a traffic jam because someone thought it would be a good idea to check the lights at the crossings in the thickest traffic of the day. So despite knowing Sid could take care of their children and would do it perfectly and happily, Geno felt guilty for leaving Sid at the twin’s mercy for so long.

He parked the car in front of their house and got around it to grab his laptop from the back seat before getting inside the house. “Sid?” he called out, toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie. “Oli? Anya?” He shrugged off his jacket after putting his laptop on the chest of drawers they kept by the door. “Where are you?”

There was no reply, which was a sign that Sid had somehow managed to put the twins to sleep. It was almost a miracle when they managed to do that during the day; neither Oli, nor Anya were the ones for afternoon naps. Geno was glad that he didn’t yell very loudly when he entered, but it was something both Sid and him had learned very quickly. 

He glanced into the kitchen, but there was nothing out of ordinary, only the usual mess. There were two plastic sippy cups filled with water for Oli and Anya and a huge mug Sid used for coffee. There was a bowl half filled with peeled apples and a half-eaten banana next to it. Geno grabbed a few pieces of apple before walking to the living room.

He was met with a sight that made him pull his phone out of his pocket and snap a few pictures. Sid was asleep on the couch, his arm hanging off the side. It was the only part of him, except for his face, which wasn’t covered with an array of blankets. Geno recognized Oli’s green one and Anya’s yellow one, along with what looked like the small rug they had by the balcony door. His hand was covered with colourful band aids, all with small Disney figures printed on them. When Geno stepped closer, he could see another band aid on Sidney’s forehead and one across the bridge of his nose. Anya and Oli were curled up together in the huge armchair, Anya still clutching the pink, plastic syringe from their doctor kit. Geno’s heart swelled with love.

He carefully made his way to the couch, gently touching Sid’s arm. “Sid?” he whispered, which made the other open his eyes and look uncomprehendingly at Geno. 

“Huh, what,” Sid murmured thickly, blinking sleepily. Geno had to kiss him for that.

“Just wanted say I’m back. Sorry it take so long,” he murmured. 

Sid nodded shortly. “It’s okay. We played doctor.”

Geno chuckled, peeling off the yellow Lion King band aid from Sid’s forehead. “Yes, I see. I bet you best patient.”


	2. Bikes and Jerseys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching Anya and Oli how to ride a bike wasn't the problem; Anya's choice of clothing, however, turned out to be one.

“All ready?” Geno called, kneeling down next to Anya to adjust the helmet on her head. Both her and Oli were wearing their hockey helmets – of course, because despite Sid’s best attempt to get them to wear the helmets designed for bikes, both kids insisted that these were fine. Geno actually agreed with them; if the helmets made it safe to board someone during a game, they would be perfect for learning how to ride a bike. 

“Yes, dad,” Oli said dutifully and let Geno adjust his helmet as well. Geno noticed Anya rolling her eyes and he poked her tummy, making her squirm. 

“Dad!” she laughed, stepping away from him and almost tripping on the jersey she was wearing. Neither Geno and Sid, nor Oli could make her wear something her size, so she was geared up in Flower’s old jersey which went all the way down to her ankles.

“No eye rolling,” Geno told her firmly, even though he was sure that a smile that was tugging on the corners of his mouth kind of ruined the whole thing. “You remember what I tell you about bike riding?” he asked, shifting his eyes from Anya to Oli and back. 

Of course Oli was the one to reply. “Head up, we look at road, not bike wheel. Keep pedalling, but not go too fast. Not brake with shoes,” he said, which was exactly what Geno had said, down to the grammar mistakes. Geno smiled at him, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Yes. And that mean you too, Anya,” he added firmly, then he got up and let both twins take their bikes. “See Sid over there? You got there, stop. Also smile, he got camera. Need video for grandma and babushka.” He stood between them, gently helping them keep their bikes upright as they got onto them – somehow, Anya’s ridiculously huge jersey didn’t get stuck in the wheel – and then nodded. “Okay. Ready? Go!” He gave them both a slight push for the start.

They started pedalling immediately. Oli sat a little stiffly, staring right ahead of him and going slow enough to lose his balance halfway to Sid. He stopped, but didn’t fall over, and Geno watched him glare at the bike before getting on again and making the rest of the way to Sid in one go. Anya picked up pace immediately and crossed the distance to Sid way too quickly and just as Geno thought that she would make it without an accident, the hem of her jersey got stuck in something which sent her tumbling down onto the grass by the side of the road. She sat there for a moment, looking startled, and then started crying.

By the time Geno got there, Sid was already kneeling in front of her. “Anya, does something hurt? Come on, did you hurt something?” Sid was saying, sounding about as freaked out as Geno felt. 

“N-no,” Anya managed to get out after a moment, the word interrupted by a sob. “B-but I ruined, I ruined the jersey,” she wailed.

Geno blinked, looking up and meeting Sid’s eyes, and then both started laughing helplessly.


	3. Of Hockey, Puppies and Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal morning in the house, but Sid and Geno - mostly Geno - had planned something special for the twins.

After breakfast – they have pancakes shaped like hockey sticks, because Anya hit a phase when she downright refuses to eat anything that isn't directly related to hockey and Oli, as always, perfectly copies whatever Anya does– Sid sits the twins on the couch and hands them their cocoa in their Pens cups.

“There is something we have planned for today,” he tells them with a smile.

“Hockey?” Anya speaks up immediately, some of the cocoa she still had in her mouth trickling down her chin. Sid sighs, but before he can move forward she wipes it on her sleeve. Sid sighs again.

Before he can reply, though, Geno walks to the living room and speaks for him: “No, we pick cat!” Sid glares and Geno adds quickly: “Or puppy.”

The announcement causes, as expected, a lot of yelling, Anya screaming loudly enough to be heard all the way, Sid thinks, across the street, about calling the cat or puppy Hockey and then someone spills their cocoa on the couch. Sid is pretty sure it's Anya, despite Oli looking sheepish and apologetic. 

Geno's hands slip around Sid's waist. “So, as expect,” he mumbles, looking at the twins jumping on the couch with a soft smile.

Sid sighs again, but he is smiling too.


	4. Video Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sasha moves to Raleigh he orders a camcorder for Sanja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first one on the Sashas and their daughter Viktoria. She's older than the twins and she was born a year before Sasha signed with the Canes. I am pretty sure there will be more snippets about stuff Sanja films later on, because I have plenty of headcanon about this.

Astonishingly Sasha is the one that buys the camcorder. He orders it online and has it delivered to their… to Sanja's Washington address, a note attached that reads _'read the manual section on video uploading'_.

Sanja isn't surprised when it arrives in the mail. He knows Sasha had to leave the Caps and that he hadn't wanted to leave behind Sanja and their daughter. The good thing is that Sanja is convinced that they can still make it work, even if Sasha moved to Raleigh to play for the Canes.

It isn't hard to find things to film. He sits down and starts to write a list of things he wants to show to Sasha. After he jots down ten things he stops when he finds out that he basically wants to film everything.

It's late, so Sanja gets himself acquainted with the camcorder's basic functions and then places it on the dresser in Vika's bedroom. The little girl is utterly unimpressed by the slight change of routine, far too absorbed in the bedtime story Sanja reads to her. He deliberately picks out Sasha's favorite story and hopes both Vika and him are clearly visible in the video.

After Vika is asleep he takes the camcorder back to his bedroom and tells Sasha all about their day, while he gets ready for sleep as well.

The video is waiting in Sasha's dropbox when he wakes up in the morning.

The reaction email that Sasha writes nearly melts his heart and the look on Sasha's face when they skype that evening is one of pure happiness.

Two days later Sanja films their tea party. He put colorful barrettes into his messy hair and Vika is surrounded by an array of stuffed animals. She is too little to do much, but she curiously inspects the camcorder and babbles to it, as if she knows that the video is for her dad.

Of course Sanja had told her about the videos being for Sasha, but she is barely a year old and probably doesn't understand. He thinks maybe that's a good thing, for now.

Before he stops recording, Sanja gets them both into the frame, the two of them looking down into the lens while he tells Sasha that they love him.

It continues like that and after a while Sasha gets his own camcorder. His first video is considerably shorter, but Vika screams excitedly when she sees her father on their TV, like it's the best thing.

As professional players they make enough money to afford regular visits, even if those meetings sometimes last for less than 24 hours. Vika sleeps during the flight, but she is cranky when she wakes up as they leave the plane. She's crying until they find Sasha who is waiting for them.

At first Sasha is so unsure about everything. He isn't convinced that he can be a good father for their little girl when he is hundreds of miles away from wife and child. Sanja kicks him for the comment. Sasha feels weird, keeping a video diary to send to his little family, just rambling about things he used to tell Sanja over dinner or on the drive home from the rink. He rambles about whatever comes to mind and eventually starts whining about how much he misses them.

Over times the videos they send each other become shorter but not less frequent.


	5. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid was not made to deal with this. Not when he spent the better part of the last three years denying the fact that Anya and Oli were growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So, I've seen this](http://sidmalkin.tumblr.com/post/73691037722/oh-god-could-you-imagine-older-sid-geno-with-a) and this is what came out. Sorry.

If there was one word Sidney should pick as the most unfitting to describe his daughter, it'd be shy. Anya wasn't shy. Anya was the polar opposite of shy. She was bold, unknowing of the definition of shame and, as much as it pained Sid to admit, basically a girl version of Ovechkin.

So, thinking back about it, Sid really shouldn't have been surprised when an almost thirteen-year-old Anya stomped down the stairs one sunny Saturday and stood in front of the couch. “I got my first period, dad,” she announced. 

Sid actually dropped the book he was reading. “Um,” he said.

Anya gave him the exactly same look Geno gave him when Sid did something stupid. “We need to go buy some pads. I have the few auntie gave me,” she said and Sid mentally thanked Taylor for being an amazing aunt, “but I don't know how often will I need to change the pads and maybe they won't be sufficient for the night, so.”

Sid wished so very much that Geno was home, but unlike Sid, Geno didn't twist his wrist awkwardly during the last game and didn't have to take a maintainance day. “Okay,” Sid said, “okay. Let me grab the keys and we'll go.”

“Good.” Anya smiled happily and went back to her room to get whatever she felt was necessary.

Twenty minutes later, Sid was considering calling Taylor and withstanding all the teasing she would definitely give him, because truth to be told, he was freaking out. Why were there so many brands and sizes and types of pads? And tampons? Why did tampons even exist? His daughter was definitely not going to use that, the whole idea- Jesus. So, pads. But which ones? There seemed to be a million brands and sizes and shapes and. Oh God. Sid was not made to deal with this. Not when he spent the better part of the last three years denying the fact that Anya and Oli were growing up.

“Okay, I'll take these,” Anya said, stepping back from the shelf with two packages in her hand. 

Sid looked away and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Okay. Is... is that enough? Or do you need anything else?”

Anya, the horrible, horrible girl, giggled and dropped the pads in the shopping cart. “I'll go shopping with Papa the next time. You look like you'll pass out any moment, like that time Oli and me got the Flyers jersey and told you we were going to play for them.”

Sid wanted to say something, wanted to protest, but Anya was right, so he just pushed the cart to the registers and mumbled: “And to think I thought there was nothing worse than dirty diapers...”


End file.
